Here Without You
by Last Summers Rose
Summary: EDITED!When most of the Weasley family and Harry are killed in the final battle, Hermione feels very much alone until someone unexpected comes along to lend a shoulder for her to cry on. Rated T for some language
1. The Daily Prophet Reports

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say that I own these Characters, that would be a lie, All Characters belong to J.K Rowling. **

**A/N: I realized that I made some pretty stupid mistakes last time I posted this, so I have fixed them and I am now posting it again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Daily Prophet Reports

_**The War is Over!**_

_It has been nearly four years since Lord Voldemort has come back in his attempts to kill Harry Potter, The boy who lived, and muggles as well as muggle-born witches and wizards. The Daily Prophet is pleased to announce that the war between Voldemort and the Wizarding World is finally over after seventeen years of living in fear Harry Potter with his two close friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley searched for four of seven horcruxes that the Dark Lord put a piece of himself in. They had succeeded in finding six out of the seven horcruxes when Lord Voldemort attempted to kill the trio once again. They did find the seventh horcrux, which ended in Harry Potter dying for he was the seventh and final horcrux._

_Although this day is a day for rejoice, for we do not need to live in fear of Voldemort killing anymore Muggles or muggle-borns, it is also a day of great mourning as we bid farewell to the Boy Who lived as well as Ronald Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Alastor Moody, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Only a few witches and wizards who fought against Lord Voldemort and his death eaters remain._

_The Daily Prophet gives its condolences for those killed in the war and we thank them and their families for their sacrifice to save our world. _

_Draco Malfoy was convicted "not guilty" of being a death eater along with Severus Snape. Both men have been set free from Azkaban and we welcome both back into the community with open arms. All of the rest of the death eaters in Azkaban have been given scheduled for 'the kiss' or are now dead. We no longer need to fear of Voldemort's followers._

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last paragraph and started to cry freely at the memory of all of her friends as she lay in her hospital bed in St. Mungo's "Why didn't I die along with them?" She asked aloud.

"Because me, Fred, and George still need you Hermione." A small voice said from the bed beside her.

"I know Ginny. I just miss them so much." Hermione sniffled and attempted to wipe her eyes so that they were free of tears.

"You and I both Hermione. Harry and I were going to get back together after the war and I lost three brothers and a sister-in-law." Ginny then started to cry. She had never loved anyone as much as she had love Harry.

Both girls were soon sitting on their separate beds sobbing. Fred and George walked into their room just then. "Hey." George said sitting on Hermione's bed while Fred sat on Ginny's. "The funerals are scheduled for Wednesday at three."

Hermione had never seen either of the Weasley twins look so solemn, she let more tears fall down her cheeks as she hugged George. "I miss them so much. So much." She said now bawling.

"I know." George said hugging her back as he let himself start to cry. It was the first time that he had allowed himself to cry since the end of the war. All four of them were now sobbing together.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"I don't know." Fred replied this time.

Hermione and George got off of Hermione's bed and went to Ginny's. Then all four of them just hugged one another and cried until Hermione heard a sound at the door. She turned to see who it was. "Great just what we need." Hermione said "Malfoy." More tears spilled onto her cheeks as she spoke

"You're not wanted here" Ginny said still sobbing.

"I know… "He said looking at Ginny."I just wanted to stop by and say that I am sorry that my father and aunt participated in killing your family and even Potter. I might have hated him, but I never would have wished him dead." Malfoy said and turned around and began to walk out. "I really am sorry. To all of you." He said and walked out.

Nobody but Hermione bothered to listen to him. He had actually sounded sincere. Hermione shrugged it off and sat on Ginny's bed. She felt as if she had cried all her tears out and that she couldn't cry anymore.

Molly and Arthur Weasley walked into the room as well. Molly's cheeks were tearstained and Arthur looked disheveled and as if he hadn't slept since the war had ended. Seeing her three of her four remaining children, Molly burst into tears. Arthur just held her hand and looked at the four teenagers sitting on the bed. "H-how are the four of you doing?" Arthur asked as he led his wife to the Hermione's bed because Ginny's was full of the teenagers.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all looked up at the sound of Arthur's voice and Ginny began to cry again "How are we going to go on? I don't know what I am going to do without all of them." She sobbed and Fred, George and Hermione leaned in to comfort the youngest Weasley. "I miss them so much. I can't stop thinking about them." Ginny cried into Fred's shoulder. Molly and Arthur came over and just stood beside Ginny's bed. Molly thrust her arms around Ginny and Fred and continued to cry.

Hermione felt a little strange. She was the only one not crying right now she had spent the last three days crying of course. She felt exhausted. Not only from the trauma of losing her two best friends, but from having to kill Voldemort herself.

::Flashback::

"_Ron! I'm a horcrux, I'm a horcrux! You need to kill me!" Harry shouted at Ron. Ron just stood there and shook his head._

"_Harry I can't you're my best mate! I can't kill you." Ron said as Lucius Malfoy shot the Imperious curse at him, Ron dogged the curse though. _

"_Ron! You must." Hermione said tears rushing down her cheeks. "There's no other way!" She screamed as Bellatrix Lastrange aimed her wand at Ron. _

"_RON!" Harry shouted "Do it now!" _

_Ron stood there shaking. "Harry…" he whispered "Please…"_

"_RON!!" Hermione yelled as Bellatrix killed Ron with the Avada Kedavra curse. Hermione knew it stupid to kneel down next to Ron, so she didn't and just continued to cry even harder._

"_Hermione! It's up to you!" Harry said. Hermione looked down and nodded solemnly. Tears blurred her vision as she aimed her wand at her other best friend. _

_She couldn't bring herself to do it! She couldn't kill her best friend, but she knew she had to. "Harry I can't either. I'm sorry."_

"_The Wizarding World is depending on you Hermione!"_

"_I'll save the mudblood the trouble!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from behind "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted meaning for the curse to hit Hermione, but it hit Harry instead. Hermione screamed and started to run away from Malfoy, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. _

_Hermione heard screams from behind her and turned around. Ginny was fighting off Bellatrix. Neville had just been killed by Goyle, Bill by Crabbe. She watched as one after another of her loved ones was killed. Ginny somehow managed to kill Bellatrix by deflecting Bellatrix's own spell back onto herself. Suddenly Voldemort appeared. Hermione gapped. Tears were still blurring her vision, but she could tell by the way the creature carried itself that it was Voldemort. Hermione starred at him her entire being loathing this-this thing. This monster that had made it so her two best friends in the entire world were dead. Hermione aimed her wand attempting to stop the tears, if only for a moment, just long enough to kill the thing that had made her life hell. She finally stopped crying enough to see Voldemort. He had his back turned. Hermione saw her chance. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" She screamed the Half-Blood Prince's spell and saw Voldemort's back arch and blood begin to spurt._

_A bone rattling scream was heard. The death-eaters masks and cloaks fell off each of them as they fell to their knees. The only people that remained standing that Hermione could see were McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and herself, Hermione Granger the girl who had killed Lord Voldemort._

**A/N Well I hope you liked it. If you did or not please Reveiw, but try to be nice. Please and Thank you!  
**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N I_ JUST_ finished this chapter and since I have no life and already have a review, here it is.  
**

Chapter 2. An Unexpected Visitor

Hermione found herself back in her bed. She had no idea how she got there. She starred up at the ceiling._ "Why couldn't I die with them? I miss them so much."_ She thought to herself over and over. It was almost like something in her died when she had watched both Harry and Ron die. She felt like she had lost everything. She turned toward Ginny's bed and saw her sleeping. She heard a sound at the door so she looked up to see who was there.

"Malfoy." She whispered as he walked in. "Why are you here?"

Malfoy looked different since the war. He was taller perhaps, disheveled deffinately, Malfoy no longer had that evil glare in his eye he had always seemed to have such pleasure in giving Hermione. He had a pain behind his eyes that Hermione had not noticed the day before, of course she didn't pay much attention to him the day before. "I came to talk to you." He said taking a step into the room.

"Well, I don't… no, I can't talk about it right now Malfoy. I'm sorry." She said looking away from him. She felt so numb.

"Alright then I'll talk." Malfoy replied walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I wanted to apologize."

"I thought you already did that, yesterday." Hermione said looking at his silver eyes, but not making contact.

"I did, but I have to do it again." He started. "I'm sorry I put you through hell all these years, Granger, I'm sorry my Aunt and father killed your friends. I'm sorry my Father was a death-eater and tried and tried to make me one. I'm sorry we aren't friends." He said the last remark slowly and clearly to emphasize that he had put much thought into this apology.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in disbelief. "Wow." She finally said after a long pause.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'd, uh, better go" Malfoy said turning to leave.

"Malfoy, wait, get over here." Hermione instructed and now it was Malfoy's turn to look on in disbelief. He obeyed nonetheless. Once he was beside her bed Hermione began. "Malfoy…" She stopped "I mean Draco." Malfoy's eyes shone at hearing Hermione say his first name, but it disapeared quickly. Hermione then looked deep in thought. "Draco," She began again "I forgive you. We should have been at least a bit more cordial to one another in Hogwarts. I am not placing all the blame on you, for Harry, Ron and I…" She stopped again after saying the names of her fallen friends but soon regained her composure. "The three of us could have given you the benefit of the doubt. And you and I are older now... But I am still not sure how I feel about you and me becoming friends ourselves…" She stopped again. "Are… WERE you a death eater? Tell me the truth." She said looking deep into his silver eyes.

"No. I never had the dark mark. If that's what you're asking." Draco said starring into her Bronze eyes and rolled up the left sleeve of his emerald green turtle-neck and showed her his forearm to prove it.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I guess I am willing to try if you are." She said smiling then suddenly felt guilty. She felt as if she shouldn't be happy, not while her best friends were dead.

Draco smiled at her which caused Hermione to smile again "I am willing to try Granger."

"One condition." Hermione added "You call me Hermione and I call you Draco." She said sitting up.

"Deal." He said and leaned over to hug her. Hermione remained stiff as he hugged her, but she felt something that she hadn't before in his hug. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she really liked it. Even though she didn't hug him back Draco smiled "Well Could we count this as a new beginning Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we can Draco." She attempted to give him a real smile, but couldn't for once again she felt guilty.

"All right… Well I will come in for a visit later." Draco said, standing.

"I think I might be released sometime today. Depending on what the Mediwitch says" Hermione say giving him a fair warning.

Draco nodded. "Alright, Well I should be at the Manor so owl me when you get home." He said.

"Okay. I will. Good bye Draco."

"Until then Hermione"

Draco closed the door after himself. "Well you certainly got over your friends and boyfriend soon Hermione." Ginny said spitefully from the other bed.

"Ginny, right now we need all the friends and allies we can get and besides Draco came to us yesterday and apologized. The least we could do is accept it." Hermione defended herself. "Besides, wouldn't Harry and Ron want us to be happy?" Hermione felt like a hypocrite saying that. Guilt rushed over her again.

"Yes, but not this soon Hermione." Ginny said "and especially with their enemy for eternity."

"Ginny…" Hermione was cut off by Arthur and Molly walking through the door.

"Good morning girls." Arthur greeted with a fake smile.

"Good morning" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

Arthur and Molly sat in between the girls and remained silent.

'Tomorrow's the day…" Ginny said as tears pooled into her eyes.

The three of them nodded. "Do you know when they are going to release Ginny and I?" Hermione asked trying to keep her mind off of the impending day.

"That's why we came in." Molly said quietly. "To get the two of you and go back to the Burrow."

"All right." Hermione said getting out of the bed and picking up her meager things that had come with her four days previous. "Our clothes are clean." Hermione said looking up at Molly and Arthur. "Thank-you." the two Weasley's just nodded politely.

Ginny began to do the same as Hermione after Hermione had changed into the clothes Ginny went into the washroom to get herself dressed.

"Ready?" The twins asked as Ginny came out of the bathroom. They had arrived while she was in the bathroom. Both Ginny and Hermione nodded and the six of them walked out of St. Mungo's and apparated to the Burrow.

Once inside the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione separated. Hermione went up to Ron's bedroom and Ginny went straight to her own. Hermione stepped into Ron's room timidly and looked around. It certainly wasn't very tidy. There were posters of Quidditch Teams from all over the world on his walls. "Just like Ron." She whispered to herself.

On his desk were two pictures. The first in a frame Ron had bought at Fred and George's joke shop inside was a picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron at the end of their third year. Ron's arm was in a sling and Harry and Hermione were both all scratched up, but all three of them were smiling up into the camera. Things were so much simpler then, even though they had spent the whole year attempting to keep Harry's godfather, Sirius, away from Harry, only to find out that Scabbers, Peter Petigrew was the reason that Harry's parent had been killed by Voldemort. Simple times compared to now.

Hermione put the picture down and picked up the other. It was in a Gryffindor frame inside was a picture of him and Hermione smiling up into the camera then kissing. It was at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Hermione was dressed in a light blue bridesmaid's dress that Fleur had finally decided on, she had caught Fleur's bouquet of Summer flowers. Oh how she missed Ron. She put the picture back down on his desk just as he had left it.

Hermione then walked over to Ron's unmade bed. She sat down gingerly on it an pick up his pillow and held it close to her chest. She buried her face in it and breathed in deeply. She could still smell him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she took her face out of the pillow. She stood up and put the pillow back down. Hermione couldn't stand being in Ron's room anymore. More and more tears rushed down her cheeks as she walked out of the room, not looking back to see the piece of parchment float to the floor that had just fallen from a shelf that she had bumped into.

Hermione attempted to compose herself, for the Weasley's sake, and went downstairs into the kitchen where Molly was attempting to get herself back into a routine of making supper every night when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it Mrs. Weasley" Hermione offered and Molly nodded. Hermione walked to the door still dabbing at her eyes and opened it. "Can I help you?" Hermione said looking into the familiar face of a tall, disheveled man.

"Hermione who's at the door, dear?" Molly asked walking up behind Hermione and froze. "Percy?"

**A/N : Oh Cliffie! Hope you liked it please Review!!!**

**Thanks to my first Reviewer ****FayeLibra2317: It will get a little happier soon promise!  
**


	3. The Prodigal Brother

**All J.K. Rowling's**

Chapter 3. The Prodigal Brother

Molly burst into tears as she looked at her son in the doorway. Hermione stood stunned. _"How could he do this? He only now comes back to ask for forgiveness? AFTER Charlie, Bill, Ron and Harry are dead?" _Hermione looked on in disbelief as Molly hugged her long lost son.

"Percy you must apologize to your father about that row you had. Please. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you remained disowned after all that has happened" Molly Weasley clung to her son, not wanting to let him go.

"That's part of the reason I am here Mum." Percy said. Hermione realized that his eyes were red and cheeks were sunken in. Percy Weasley looked as if he hadn't slept, eaten, or taken much care of himself in over a week. Hermione instantly felt guilt rush over her again and she left Mrs. Weasley to talk with her now oldest son.

Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. "Come in" Hermione heard Ginny's small voice say.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Ginny was sitting on her bed, her cheeks tearstained, she was holding a picture of Harry right after second year he was hugging Ginny. They both were smiling up into the camera. Both faces looked relived as they had both just gotten out of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione sat down next to her. "Are you still mad at me Gin?" She asked putting an arm around Ginny's shaking shoulders.

"I just don't understand, Malfoy of all people Hermione, why would you become friend with your best friend and boyfriend's worst enemy of all time." Ginny let a fresh wave of tears take over her.

Hermione looked at her young friend who had grown so much in the last few months since Fleur and Bill's wedding. "He wasn't the worst enemy, he was pretty bad, but war changes people Ginny." Hermione said wrapping Ginny in an attempt to be a comforting hug.

"War may change people, but it doesn't change all the horrible things he did you the three of you." Ginny said and Hermione let go of her and looked down at her shoes.

"I know, but there was something in his voice, something sincere, that told me that he truly had changed. Don't get me wrong, Ginny, Malfoy was an immature heartless git at school, but we need allies and friends still, right?"

Ginny nodded and laid down on her bed and Hermione stood up. "I almost forgot to tell you, Percy's here. He probably wants to see you."

Ginny sat bolt upright "Percy?" She hadn't seen him for nearly a year and a half since the whole row with Mr. Weasley at Christmas.

Hermione nodded. "He's downstairs talking to your mum." She said walking towards the door. Ginny followed her and both girls walked downstairs.

They found Percy, Molly, and Arthur all sitting at the table when they arrived in the kitchen. "Percy you insufferable git! How dare you come back here?" George yelled from behind the girls.

"George!" Hermione said attempting to put a hand over his mouth, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

"I'm here to beg forgiveness George Weasley." Percy replied glaring at his younger brother. "I think that I have put this family through enough shit! And now with… with them gone I think that I should attempt to make things right again."

"You can't even say their names, can you?" George said letting go of Hermione's hand. Everyone starred at George. No one had ever seen the jokester this angry before. Sure enough he and Fred had gotten angry at Umbridge, but that just succeeded in the twins quitting Hogwarts for their seventh year.

Percy looked down at his folded hands as Molly let tears fall down her cheeks once again and Arthur held her in his arms. "I-I… Their names are Ronald, Bill, and Charlie." Percy stated slowly.

Hermione now started to cry. She couldn't handle it. Not from the Weasley's especially. She ran to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder to go home, and then she remembered. Her parents wouldn't be there. The Lastrange's had killed them in the early days of the war. She let the Floo Powder slip through her fingers, into the fireplace as she fell to her knees weeping softly

Ginny and Fred rushed over to her while George was still giving Percy the death glare and Molly and Arthur sat trying to keep George from over reacting even more than he already was. "Were. Their names were Bill, Charlie, and Ron" George said.

"Hermione. Fred, we need to get her upstairs." Ginny said suddenly quivering.

"NO!" Hermione suddenly shouted and all eyes turned toward her. "No. They can't come back. They never will." She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down in them, still crying.

"Hermione, dear, we all miss them." Said a tearstained Molly Weasley as she too made her way to the fireplace and took Hermione's thin frame into her arms and sat rocking her.

Hermione struggled against Molly, she didn't want to be touched by anything or anyone. There was an emptiness inside Hermione that no one could fill. She was alone, no matter how many times she would look up to see Molly and the remaining Weasley's faces telling her that they were always here for her. She missed Ron and Harry.

Hermione continued to struggle until Molly just left her on beside the fireplace, Ginny, Molly and Fred continued to crowd around her, telling her that they were always here for her, but she didn't feel it.

Percy looked up from his neatly folded hands and into the eyes of George. "I am sorry. I wish I could change the past, but I simply can't" He said and stood to leave, feeling as if he had once again hurt his family by coming back to the Burrow.

"Don't go mate. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't be this way, but…" George stopped mid-sentence and walked over to where Percy was standing. He had held so much distain for his brother for years now, and now, with Ron, Bill, Fleur and Charlie dead, it was time for him to forgive his brother and let him be part of the family once again.

Percy hugged George in the way that guys do and patted his back. Arthur stood and looked at the two groups before him. The first, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, and Molly by the fireplace. The second, George and Percy sharing a moment that would be considered as priceless. He looked on and finally himself started to cry, the first time since the war had ended. He joined in the hug with two of his three remaining sons, happy to finally have Percy back.

**A/N: I didn't even mean to put Hermione into a state there, it just kinda happened. I will get happier in a few chapters, and yes Draco Malfoy will return sooner than you think! Reviews are wonderful, so please post them, you never know, I might go to one of your stories and review you just to put a smile on your face. So Review purdy please!**  



	4. Funerals and Potatoes

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter!... wait no I don't**

**A/N: Whoo! Chapter 4. Sorry it goes a little slow, but it will get better I promise :)**

Chapter 4. Funerals and Potatoes

Rain poured down from the sky as Hermione walked into the cemetery where Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, and Harry would all be buried. She normally loved the rain, and loved to be outside and just soak herself to the skin, but today she wanted to have nothing to do with happiness.

She had said her last goodbyes to her friends bodies and just stood and watched as the caskets were lowered into the ground. She hadn't even cried today. Ginny walked up to her just then, Hermione didn't even realize that she didn't have an umbrella to keep her semi-dry, and attempted to give Hermione a portion of her umbrella. Hermione just stood there, not noticing that Ginny had walked up to her.

"Hermione, i-it's time to go." Ginny sobbed.

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice and looked at her. "Oh" she said simply and continued to watch the caskets.

"I'm going back with my parents… Well be back at the Burrow when you're ready." Ginny said and walked away. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Hermione fell to her knees as she watched Ron's casket go into the cold, hard ground. Harry's went into the plot next to his. She still couldn't cry, even though she was so overcome with grief. Her black robes were slowly turning a dark shade of brown, but she didn't care. The rain continued to pound down on her.

The last casket went into the ground, Fleur's. Hermione felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her up off the ground. "Come on, Granger." Hermione stood without a fuss, but still continued to watch as the dirt was thrown onto each grave. "Hermione, let's get you back to the Weasley's house, come" a hand touched hers and she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

She shook her head "No. I can't. I need… I need…" Hermione began to cry once again. Draco put her head onto his own soaked chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh… Shhh.. It'll be alright Hermione…" Draco said smoothing her frizzy hair with one hand.

Hermione continued to cry and cry. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she did. She suddenly felt it as Draco apparated her to the Burrow. She was still crying into his chest as they landed outside the front door.

"No. Not here." She managed to squeak out as she realized that Draco had brought her to the Burrow. "I can't be here anymore."

"Well, where do you propose we go? Besides I thought that this family has been yours since…" He stopped himself. "for a while. They'd be worried if you didn't come back."

Hermione kept her head in his chest. She didn't know what she wanted. She had stopped crying, but she didn't want Draco to go, not yet. "Come in with me." She said finally and looked up into his eyes that suddenly flashed with horror and just as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"I can't. I shouldn't even be here. Go inside Hermione. I promise I'll visit one day soon." He said and let go of her.

"Please, I can't not now Draco…" She said pleading with him to stay. He simply shook his head and with a familiar CRACK apparated away.

Hermione slumped down on the steps of the Burrow, not wanting to face the Weasley's. She knew she would have to sooner or later and that Draco had been right, the Weasley have been like her family. Hermione stood up after about an hour of being wet and dried herself off. Once she was dry she walked into the Weasley's house to find it bustling with people. _"Wonderful"_ She thought sarcastically as she made her way through people she had never met before and others she had gone to school with.

Hermione was half way to the stairs when she was stopped by Lavender Brown. "Hermione." Lavender said as she brushed past her.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled and continued to walk towards the stairs.

"Hermione." Lavender said, now following her.

Hermione whipped around and looked at Lavender. Lavender seemed to study Hermione intently before talking. Hermione's face looked thin and pale, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Dark rings circles her dark brown eyes, even though Hermione had been sleeping, she hadn't been sleeping well since the death of her friends.

"You need to eat something. Mrs. Weasley asked me to watch for you once you came back." Lavender looked down at her feet then back up into Hermione's sad brown eyes.

"Thanks Lavender, but I'm really not hungry." Hermione said turning back toward the stairs.

"Well Mrs. Weasley would still want to talk to you. Come on" Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and Hermione reluctantly followed her to the kitchen where Molly was putting numerous dishes into cupboards and attempting to put many casseroles into the refrigerator.

"Oh Hermione I was so worried!" Molly swooped toward the girl as Lavender dragged her in. "Thank you so much Lavender, dear." She pointed to a clear casserole dish. "Could you check who that is from? If you can't find a name make sure that it is alright to eat, no potion put in it or anything."

Lavender nodded and checked the dish.

Hermione watched as Lavender anxiously did her task. Mrs. Weasley led her to the table and sat her down. "We must get some food into you, dear. Here have some of these." She put about two small spoonfuls of shredded potatoes on a small plate.

Hermione gawked at the shredded potatoes and picked up the fork that Molly had set beside the plate. Hermione put one piece of the potatoes on the fork and put it into her mouth. She chewed slowly and realized that even having one tiny piece made her feel better. _"It must have a potion in it"_ she thought as she put a small forkful into her mouth and chewed thoroughly before swallowing.

"It has no name Mrs. Weasley." Lavender said and Hermione looked up at the two women in front of her.

"Does it have anything dangerous in it?" Molly asked her.

"Not that I can tell. Oh wait! Here's a note. I don't understand how I could miss it." Lavender picked it up and opened it. " 'Make sure each of you eat this. It is a muggle dish called funeral potatoes. It consists of shredded potatoes and cornflakes. I am sorry for your loss.' It's not signed though."

"So many funeral potatoes." Sighed Mrs. Weasley, "We have so many. Most of them anonymous."

Hermione finished eating her potatoes, feeling much stronger. Color had returned to her cheeks and she felt like she might actually be alright for the rest of the night. She made her decision then "Um… Mrs. Weasley? I need to talk to you." Hermione said and Molly immediately turned toward her.

"Yes, dear?" Molly said furrowing her brow with concern.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I think that I might go into London and look for a flat tomorrow." Hermione blurted

Mrs. Weasley looked at her, a bit of hurt shone in her eyes. "This soon? You can stay here you know."

Hermione nodded "I know, but, I need to, for my own well being. I need to set out on my own. I will come back for visits though."

Molly seemed to accept this "Only if you come at least once a week. We always have a welcome bed for you." She said almost as if to try to convince Hermione to stay, indirectly.

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley. It will probably be a while before I can actually move into a flat, so I will be here for a little while more at least." This seemed to calm Molly for the time being. "If it's alright, I would like to go to bed now."

"Of course, dear. Goodnight" Hermione walked over to Mrs. Weasley and accepted a hug from the woman.

"Goodnight." Hermione said and made her way through the sea of people still in the house and to the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. She sighed in relief seeing that Ginny wasn't in the room. Hermione fell face down onto her bed, feeling much better than she had for many days now. She fell into her most peaceful sleep that she had in what seemed like forever.

Hermione woke the next morning and looked out the window at the cool grey morning. It looked like it would rain once again today. She sighed. Today was the day she would begin looking for a flat so she could get out of the Weasley's house. She looked over at Ginny's bed and saw that her young friend was still sleeping. She walked over to the closet and put on normal muggle clothes, a pair of jeans, a pink tank-top and a blue horizontal stripped t-shirt over the tank top so that only a frilly edge hung out of the bottom of the shirt.

She made her way downstairs into the kitchen for a few more potatoes because she was starting to feel quite horrible again. She found Mrs. Weasley and Lavender at the table talking quietly.

"Hi." Hermione said surprised at seeing Lavender still at the Burrow.

"Morning." Mrs. Weasley and Lavender said harmoniously.

"Have you been here all night?" Hermione asked the women.

"I slept in the front room." Lavender said looking at Hermione. "I couldn't sleep in any of the bedrooms."

"You could have come into Ginny's I'm sure." Hermione said.

Lavender shrugged "At any rate. Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I've missed talking to you."

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy remembering sixth year when Lavender and Ron had been together.

"Me too dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged the girl in the next chair.

"I should be going. My parents are probably worried enough." Lavender stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Bye." Hermione said simply, she had completely forgot about the potatoes and now felt almost as horrible as she had two days previous, but she wasn't about to let herself cry again.

"Goodbye Lavender. Visit soon alright?" Molly walked over to the fireplace and hugged the girl again.

"Alright, I will. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley. Bye Hermione." She said as green flames engulfed her.

"I'm going to look for a flat." Hermione said "I thought that I would let you know before I left."

"Be safe Hermione. You will come back tonight right?" Molly said turning her gaze from the fireplace.

"Yes I will be coming back tonight. I will be back until I am allowed to move into a flat." Hermione said. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Molly nodded and put her arms around Hermione who remained stiff and did not return the hug.

"I'll be apparating. So you know." She said when Mrs. Weasley finally let go of her. She began to walk outside so she could apparate with out waking up everyone. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley and waved weakly before she finally left with a familiar CRACK.

**A/N Hope you liked it. I will update ASAP. It will get better I promise! and Much more Draco on the way. **


	5. Looking for a New Home

**Disclaimer: The lawyer just called and said if I say I own Harry Potter one more time, I'm gonna become J.K Rowling's House Elf, except a person. Anyways, NOT mine sadly**

Chapter 5. Looking for a New Home

Hermione walked around muggle London with a newspaper gripped tightly in her hands. She had looked at more than four flats so far and all of them had either been out of her price range or were in such horrible shape, she would be too afraid to live there.

She sighed as she walked into the next place to check if the flat would be suitable. She found a dark-haired woman with thick-rimmed glasses on at the front desk and greeted Hermione with a wide smile. "Hello!" She said cheerily. "I am Lynette Smith, but please, call me Lynette."

Hermione attempted to smile back at the woman. "Pleased to meet you Lynette, I'm Hermione Granger. I was wondering if I could see the flat that is up for rent."

Lynette nodded. "Follow me Hermione." She stood up and walked outside and toward the stairs, Hermione right at her heels. She led Hermione to the second floor and pointed to the second door on the right. "Here it is. Flat 207." Lynette unlocked the door to reveal a decent sized apartment. "Two bedrooms one lavatory and a small kitchen. Would you like to look around a bit more?" Lynette pointed to each part of the flat as she spoke.

"Yes that would be great." Hermione replied already examining the small kitchen. This had certainly been the best flat she had seen all day. The walls were a light eggshell white. The floor, reminding her of Gryffindor tower, was red with some gold accents.

The bedrooms were decent sized and Hermione fell in love. "How much is this place again?"

"450 a month" Lynette said her cheery voice seeming to echo through the walls (A/N Please forgive me I have no idea how to convert U.S money into Euro.)

Hermione nodded, very pleased. "When would I be able to move in?" She asked deciding that this apartment was perfect, almost too good to be true. She felt a knot in her stomach start to form.

"Does this mean you want this flat?" Lynette asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded again. "I think so. It's the best I've seen."

"Well I suppose that you would be able to move in as soon as you would like. We need first and last months payments upfront though."

Hermione looked into Lynette's dark blue eyes "Alright. Would I be able to give it to you after I start moving in?"

"Sure."

"Thank-you." Hermione said, the knot in her stomach worsening. "I'll be back in a few days." Hermione said walking toward the door.

"Alright. I hope to see you soon Hermione." Said the cheery voice from behind her.

Hermione walked outside and felt her knees start to buckle. She was feeling exhausted once again. She didn't want to cry. She had cried all her tears out over the past week. She attempted to square her shoulders and walk to a café so that she could get some nourishment. She hoped that the reason that she felt so exhausted and weak was that she was just hungry. She had skipped breakfast altogether and it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

She walked slowly and continued to feel like she would soon fall, the knot in her stomach was almost unbearable. She became light-headed in front of The Leaky Cauldron. She felt herself slowly falling to the ground, everything slowly faded to black.

Hermione attempted to open her eyes. She was on something soft. It felt nothing like the sidewalk that she had fallen on. She finally succeeded to open her eyes and sat up.

"Lay back down!" A strong male voice said from behind her. She couldn't help but turn around to see who was there.

"Draco?" She said weakly as he walked over to where she was on the sofa he had set her on and gently pushed her back down onto the pillow he had put under her head. "What happened?" Hermione asked as he put a cool rag onto her forehead.

"I was in The Leaky Cauldron and I heard a commotion on the muggle side. I walked outside to see what was going on and I saw muggles gathered all around your body. I explained that I knew you to them and picked you up and took you into the pub. Of course by that time I couldn't apparate out in the open, in front of muggles anyway. So once I was in the pub again I apparated you here." Draco explained not telling where 'here' was and giving Hermione a piece of chocolate.

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously. "Why are you doing all this?" she asked biting into the chocolate gingerly.

"Isn't this what friends do?" He asked with an honest smile, not the smirk that Hermione had gotten used to at Hogwarts, but an honest smile.

Hermione nodded. "What were you doing in muggle London anyway?" Draco asked sitting on a polished coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I was searching for a flat so I could move out of the Burrow." Hermione attempted to sit up again, but Draco stopped her "Why won't you let me up?" she complained.

"You fainted. I'm not about to let you faint again." Draco once again gently put her back onto the pillow. "So did you find a flat?"

Hermione decided to do as Draco said. She did probably need a few minutes of rest to regain her bearings. "I think so. The last one I looked at seemed almost perfect, I think that I will probably move in sometime next week."

Draco nodded. "Make sure you take safety precautions. I don't want to find you hexed in the middle of the street or fainted again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was feeling a lot better and once again started to sit up.

"No!" Draco exclaimed and put a hand on her shoulder "Stay. I don't want you fainting on the floor." He picked her up.

"AH! What are you doing?" she asked struggling a little.

"Taking you upstairs into a room. There is no way I am going to let you leave this house while you are in obvious need of rest. You look horrible Granger, like you haven't slept in days."

Hermione stopped struggling and glared at Draco "I should be going back to the Weasley's, they'll get worried!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I am not going to take you back there again. They all hate me."

"Well, you were a bit of a prat all these years."

"I know…"

Hermione suddenly felt guilty again. "I'm sorry. I know you are only trying to help, but…"

Draco interrupted her as he opened a door with his foot. "You don't want it, it's too soon, well I am just trying to help you Granger…."

"I thought we were calling each other by out first names." Hermione said as he set her down on a bed and actually let her sit up.

"Sorry… habit"

"I am too. Draco, I really hope we don't get into a lot of rows anymore… I mean, I know we will, but let's try a little harder, alright?" Draco nodded "I need to let the Weasley's know that I am not going to be back tonight."

"I'll owl them for you."

"Thanks. Really Draco I appreciate it."

He simply nodded. "There is another guest bedroom to the right, the washroom is straight through this door and right across the hallway," He said and pointed to the door they had come through. "And my bedroom is to the left, it's the only door. But

please don't get up. I really don't want to find you sprawled out on the floor. Just yell for me if you need something."

"Thanks." Hermione said again and Draco nodded and left._ 'He really has changed. What has happened to the prat, Draco Malfoy I knew in school?_' Hermione thought and looked over at a digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was 7:45. _'How could so much time pass?'_

Draco sat at his desk carefully scribbling down a note for Ludo to take to the Weasley's, informing them of Hermione's absence for the night.

_To The Weasley Family;_

_I found Hermione fainted on the streets of London. She will be returning to you hopefully tomorrow. She is safe and alright. Please do not worry for her._

_Sincerely,_

_DM_

Draco read over the letter and nodded. He rolled it up and walked over to the window and whistled for Ludo. He put the letter around her leg. "Take this to the Burrow and hurry back." He whispered to the bird and it flew off toward the Burrow.

Draco walked over to his bed and fell onto the firm mattress. He thought about what had happened throughout the day and how he had not been honest with Hermione when he had told her how he found her.

::Flashback to 2:45p.m.::

_Draco watched as Hermione stood on wobbly legs and began walking deeper into muggle London. He had just come out of a muggle grocery store, he had gotten accustomed to shopping the muggle way, and spotted her. He contemplated going to her then, but she didn't seem to be in any serious danger, so he charmed his groceries to go back to his house._

_He followed Hermione, wondering where she was going. She seemed ready to just fall asleep. In front of the Leaky Cauldron Hermione just seemed to stop and stand there for a few minutes. 'What in the world is she doing' Draco walked toward her as she started falling to the ground "Hermione!" He yelled and ran toward her catching her just before she hit her head on the concrete. _

_He apparated them to his house, he didn't even know why. He could have just as easily taken her to the Weasley's. Perhaps he just wanted to nurse her back to health himself. _

_As soon as he had her inside, he walked right past the drawing room and put her on the sofa in the living room. Once he felt that she was situated alright, he left for the kitchen which was in the next room. He put away all his groceries and began to make some food for Hermione when she woke up. After he had the chicken soup finished, he kept it on the stove. (He taught himself how to cook while he was living by himself, running from the Dark Lord)_

_He then went back into the living room with a bowl of soup in hand and sat down and read a book and ate while he waited for her to wake up. He finished his soup and so he went back into the kitchen and set his dishes in the sink, that's when he saw her getting up._

Draco lay on his bed, just thinking about her, then remembered the soup still simmering on the stovetop and sat straight up. He quickly walked out of his room and to the room he had put Hermione in and knocked softly before opening the door.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

She moaned softly as if she was already back to sleep. He smiled and walked in. She looked the most peaceful she had since he had decided to come back into her life. No lines of sadness or anger or guilt. He put a stray lock of hair that was hiding her face behind her ear.

"Goodnight." He whispered and walked downstairs to turn off the stove. When he came back up into his room, he found Ludo pecking at his window "Alright calm down!" He said and let her in. She was carrying a letter. He took out his wand and tapped it on the owl's leg and opened the letter

_DM,_

_Thank you for letting us know that Hermione is safe. Let us know if she needs to stay longer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Weasley family_

Draco smiled and gave Ludo an owl treat "Thanks Ludo." He said and ruffled her feathers then lay back down in his bed and slipped between the warm cotton sheets and into a deep sleep.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this, you know that little blue button is looking for a friend. Just click, type and submit!**


End file.
